The Bet
by Lilly5603
Summary: Sam's the school's bad girl. Freddie's the nerd whose never noticed. Then when a bet comes across for Freddie to make Sam fall head over heels in love in with him in thirty days, what will happen? Suckish summary, good story, please read
1. A bet was made

**This is one of my very first iCarly fanfic after a while, I hope it's better than it sounds, please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own any of the characters used in this story besides the plot**

"So then I told him to get out of my face," Sam, the richest and hottest girl in school said. She was bragging about turning down yet another jock for this week.

Sam was basically a bad-ass girl. Never cared or bothered. And everyone knows to never, ever get Sam on her bad side.

She had her father run away when she and her sister was just twelve. Her mother turned to drugs after that and Sam isolated everyone she knew. She was a nerd at school and now is the queen. She gained a lot of popularity after vandalizing a teacher's car. She bullies people who were like her.

She knows she's hot and uses it as an advantage. She has every single guy, including the nerds drooling a pool over her. She dates one, plays with them for a while them lets them go.

"Wow, Sam that's the fifth one this week!" Cass, one of Sam's friends said.

"I know," she said

"Sam Pucket, will you please come to the office," a voice boomed through the hallways.

Everyone looked her way and she just smiled.

"Gotta go. See ya see," she said smiling and walking in slow-mode to the office where she will meet the principal for their daily meetings.

Across the room, one of the 'nerds' was talking to his friends.

"OMG! Freddie you look great without the braces!" Carly exclaimed

"I know, it was a birthday present!" he beamed

"You look great," the girl repeated once again.

"Yeah, now that Freddie's all hot, he doesn't have time for us," Alyssa pouted playfully.

"I still have glasses," he pointed out.

Once you wore glasses at Ridgeway, you're a nerd.

"Just congrats," Trey, one of his guy friends said

"Thanks,"

"Hey, don't go sleeping with girls now that you're hot!" Carly warned

"Guys, relax. I'm not hot,"

"You darn bet you're not," a voice came from behind.

"Uh-oh!" Alyssa said.

They all turned and saw Sam Pucket with her minions there.

"Since when do you have time to eavesdrop on a nerd's conversation?" Freddie asked annoyed.

He was beyond disgusted about the way Sam carried about herself. She thought she was all that, and newsflash! She's not, she's just a bitch.

"Hey! Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that?" Sam asked clearly angry

"He thinks that he's not one of your stupid sidekicks. He thinks that you're disgusting!" he answers back. The hallways were extremely quiet now. Everyone knew Freddie would be in the hospital tonight.

"Watch it freak," Sam growled

"Don't tell me what to do," he snarls back

"You think you're so perfect and cool and loved. But newsflash! We hate your guts!" Freddie continues

"Stop before you die," she shots back voice dangerously low

"It's the truth, come on guys lets go," he says taking one last look at her before guiding his friends to the lockers.

Sam scoffed before answering, "This is not the end, nerd!"

Freddie rolled his eyes and faced his friends

"Some first day of school, huh?" he asked

"Freddie! You just told Sam Pucket off! You'll be dead by tomorrow!" Carly exclaimed worried for her friend.

"Please, she just hides under a fake act!" he protests

"I'll be on the look out if I were you, she put Brendon James in the hospital for spilling his juice on her," Alyssa warned.

"I'll be fine," he reassures,

"You know what I noticed? That Freddie had the 'love eyes' when pissing her off," Trey shared.

Freddie blushed while Carly and Alyssa shared looks

"What!? No!" he defended.

"And that you're all of a sudden tough to tell her off," Carly pointed out.

"Guys, please leave him alone," Alyssa whined

"But he's blushing, we can't" Carly said in a fit a giggles.

"I was always strong just never showed it," he defended

"You willing to prove that?" Trey challenged

Freddie had no idea what was in stored for him, but he didn't plan on giving Trey the satisfactory of winning.

"Accepted," Freddie said proudly and strongly. He worked out over the summer, he could prove anything.

"You love Sam so much-"

"No I don't!" he cut him off

"so, you have thirty days to get her to fall head over heels in love with you," Trey finished with a smirk

"What?!" Freddie screamed

"Freddie you should do it! So how strong you are!" Carly teased

"Oh guys! This is dangerous! Freddie don't do it!" Alyssa warned

"DO IT! DO IT!" Carly and Trey chanted. Freddie looked at Alyssa who was mouthing no.

He didn't know whether it was peer pressure or he just wanted to die, but when he sadi this one word, he knew there was not turning back,

"Accepted."

**So was it good? Review please…**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Busted!

**Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews! And favs and follows. This is the second chapter, but it's a bit short...more drama unfolds in the next one for maybe the next one, I don't know, well yes I do I'm the author. Okay enough of me rambling let's read on...**

**DISCLAIMER****: Lilly5603 does NOT own iCarly or any of the characters used in the story, all she owns is the plot.**

**Chapter 2 of The Bet:**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

What the hell did I get myself into? Did I really think this through? What on earth was I thinking. This isn't the movies where this bet takes place and then she somehow along the way actually falls in love with me. Even though that is the bet itself. She could never be in love with me. She'll maybe murder me in science since I told her off this morning.

Sure what I said was true. But do I really hate her? Hate is a strong word. Maybe I was just caught up in the moment, maybe she's not that bad. Maybe she has some past that's making her act this way.

So that will be my strategy. Maybe I try to be friends with her, help her uncover her past and then when she knows she can trust me, she'll maybe hopefully fall blindly in love with me.

It's a risk. Sam could hurt me, even worse put me in the hospital. So now I see the value of living next to one, and having a mother whose a nurse.

But then wouldn't I be hurting her? I'm pretending to like her, to know her and to love her, when all of it is a lie. She may pretend to be though, but she's still human, that could hurt her and damage her trust in anybody.

Maybe through this process of getting her to fall in love with me, I'll fall in love with her too. Then I'll just show to Trey I'm her boyfriend and collect the money in private. Then when we're married, I'll say the truth,or maybe I should say that when I'm on my deathbed, wait is it bad that I'm thinking of marriage with her when all she wants to do is pound my face?

I walk across to the library since I have a free then science with Sam and all classes from third period, I have her with me. So this could work out.

I Google search 'Sam Pucket' and a lot of responses come. There's one with an article on one the newspapers from way back. I click on the lick and first a picture of a happy looking couple holding hands with their children on each side of them in the snow comes up. I recognize Sam and an identical twin. I know which one is Sam, because on her jacket, there's big and bold 'Sam' and who I suppose is her sister has 'Melanie' on hers.

I never knew Sam had a sister, they look so alike.

I scroll down and begin to read.

_"The photo above is one of what used to be a happy Pucket family. With Pam Pucket and Josh Pucket holding hands with their two daughters, twins, Samantha and Melanie Pucket.-_

Samantha, so that's her full name. That's a pretty name.

-_The family is no longer what it used to be. left his wife and children to run away with a co-worker whose name is currently unknown. With a sad turn of events in just two years of marriage, went mad. She was in phylogenetic therapy for a year, while her children stayed with her mother, Jean Pucket.  
_

_After being released, Pam was what they so called 'cured'. But shocking news came to the family that was happy for only a number of days, that Grandma Pucket had passed away.  
_

_Left with no one, Pam turned to dugs and abused her children. Then her ex-husband, Josh, came back to take one of his children as he could only afford to take care of one but promised to send child support money for the one left behind.  
_

_Later that month Melanie left with her father for New York, while Samantha stayed here with her mother. But Pam used the Child support money for some of there needs and used the rest, which was majority for drugs and alcohol usage._

_Ms. Pucket was sentenced to one year for therapy again while Samantha was left in child care for he year._

_She will be released and reunited with her daughter in March the next year."_

Wow, just whoa. I can't believe this was Sam's life. No wonder she's so mean. She's been hurt before now she's afraid to open up. I'm gonna make sure I help her. This article was in in 2002, Sam was five then. I'm gonna teach her that she doesn't have to be afraid of anyone, especially me, anymore. This is now more than just a bet.

"What the fuck are you doing researching my business?" a familiar voice said from the back. And by familiar, we know it has to be none other than Sam Pucket herself.

I froze. Should I turn around and run? Or stay where I am and let her do the talking? I didn't get enough time to make a decision as she comes and wraps her arms around me trapping me and whispered in my ear, "Busted," sending shivers down my spine.

* * *

**Was it worth a review?**_  
_


	3. The Friendship was Made

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own iCarly or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

"So, tell me, why you decide to research my family history?" she asks what a fire in her eyes. He knew this was gonna end him in the hospital.

"Nothing. Oh no, I was just…" he stalled

"Wanna finish that?" she asks

"I would if I had anything say," he says admitting defeat. And out of all the things he expected her to do. Punch him, hit him, and knee him in a place where boys shouldn't be kneed. She laughed. More like chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" he asks her wearily.

"You're just so funny, you're expression, is just…wow," she says still cracking up

"Um, thanks?" he says not so sure. _Where on earth is this conversation going?_ He thought.

"Anyway back to the real reason," she says straitening up. He raises an eyebrow. He as no idea what's happening now.

"Why were you researching me?" She pushes

"I was just..." he starts and stops, what to say what to say, "I was just curious," he settled on.

"Curious?" she repeated. "Why?" she asked at last.

"Well you seem like a nice girl," he said from his heart. He really did think she was a nice girl, looking past the bullying and the attitude she does seem nice if you get to know her, which he hopes to do.

She huffed when he said that, "Me? Nice?" she wanted to reconfirm.

"Yeah, look Sam I don't know you and I know you don't know me and from what you've seen I may come across as a nerd or a geek but there's more to me that that and I know you may come across to everyone else as a bully but to me I think you're someone who's just looking for a friend to lean on," he said looking directly into her eyes, no this was not for the bet, this was coming from his heart, after learning about her life or what it used to be, he knew it was none of his business but he couldn't help that feel that maybe this bet could turn into something more.

"I think you're just saying that because of what you read," she says looking away

"Sam," he says, "Sam look at me," he says using his hand to gently turn her face to him. "I'm not just saying that," he says when he has her full attention.

"I really honestly think that you just need a friend, and I'm willing to be that one whose shoulder you can cry on when you're sad, who would be there for you when you need to. I know we just met but I just happen to be a really good friend," he said finishing a speech that he hoped would let her trust him.

"I have lots of friends, I don't need some wanna be offering his condolences," she complains.

'_There's the Sam I know and Love_' he thought to himself.

"They're not keepers, are they with you right now?" he asked

"No, but only because they have classes!" she protested but it was no use, his point was made.

"Look maybe we could be friends, I do have some uses for you and also to keep you from spilling what you saw," she says taking a big turn in this conversation.

"Wait, what?" he asked. Was she really ready to be his friend? More like willing to be his friend? Or was this a joke.

"Are you gonna shake the hand for a deal or not?" she asked pointing at her outstretched hand.

"Oh yeah," he said then cleared his throat when she made a gesture to shake his hand.

"Deal-o Seal-o" he said smiling she just shook his hand with a confused expression, "It's just this thing me and-" he started but was cut off almost immediately.

"Save it, I don't wanna know," she says her hand still enclosed inside his. For some reason she didn't pull back and for some reason neither did he.

Her hand felt soft and warm and he was growing rather fond of the idea of having her hand enclosed around his everyday. To just have her everyday. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head.

What had happen today in the library was something that couldn't be erased. They were friends, something they never thought that could happen in a million years.

Today a new hope sparked inside Freddie. Not just hope that he could win the bet but also there might be that ever so slight chance that he may fall for Sam looking at her in a completely new way. Sam felt that same spark. She never thought that she could become friends with a nerd, but when she talked to Freddie everything was just so natural, she felt so normal and happy when she talked to him, she felt like she could tell him anything, trust him with her dark deep secrets and know that he would never tell a soul. Even though they just met, she felt like maybe there was just something more to him that she was yet to discover.

They both felt and knew that this was the beginning of a great and beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Well there you go. 869 words, sorry that's the best I could do.**

**I know it's been a while too, sorry bout that, but I'm gonna change that once I get positive feedback from you guys also I am lost. I know I have the bet for them to focus on and Freddie winning Sam's heart and all that. But maybe you could help me?**

**If you have any ideas on what Sam and Freddie could do that would build their friendship and make Sam fall for Freddie faster, please let me know. PM me or just leave it in the review. Thanks :)**

**So bye and have a great day or night or whatever time it is in your country.**

**Also I'm thinking about changing my user name… I have no idea why I shared that with you.**

**Remember to review, fav or follow.**

**-Lilly5603 :) **


	4. AN

**Yes another AN this one is important:**

**I realized that I can't handle updating all my stories. I need to focus on one and wait for it to be completed before I continue to another. I know I've started all those other stories like, That Summer, The Bet, Just Listen and The Love That Lasts Forever.**

**I know I've left you kinda cliffy at the last chapters on those stories, so bear with me. I wanna finsh one story first then tackle the others in this order That Summer, since sooooo many people read it, then The Bet and Then The Love that Lasts Forever. So as you've guessed I'm completing Just Listen first cause out of every singe one this story has the least amount of chapters to update.**

**I know your fav story might be somewhere on that list but please be patient. I'm not abandoning that story. It'll be updated I promise. Maybe not now, but soon and definitely before the year ends.**

**I have so many stories that I know you want to see updated and I will, I promise and I have so many others in my mind and written down that I'm itching to get on the site and soon they'll be up.**

**So I hope you're not mad at me. I'm just not one of those authors who would tackle writing 4 stories at the same time.**

**And some of you are thinking, why did you start all these stories when you knew you couldn't do this?**

**Honestly, I've written 2 stories before at the same time and I worked okay, and I first started with That Summer and Just Listen. then the idea of The Bet (iCarly) came to me and I put it up then The Love that Lasts Forever followed cause I had that on my mind a lot and I wanted to attempt a tragedy.**

**So I thought I could've really do it. But I just can't.**

**I know you're a bit sad, but there are a lot of other stories out there for now like SummerRain200 is a great author and you should check out some of her stories. But don't give your hopes up. I'll be updating soon. I promise.**

**And That Summer should have another chapter before summer Listen has like about 5 or 6 more.**

**And the Bet isn't that long either nor is The Love That Lasts Forever.**

**So don't worry.**

**Sorry for rambling and thanks for your patience.**

**Have a great night or day or whatever time it is in your country.**

_**-Lilly5603 aka Amrita :)**_


End file.
